National Basketball Association
Die National Basketball Association (NBA) ist die seit 1946 bestehende Basketball-Profiliga in Nordamerika. Sie gilt als die stärkste und populärste Basketball-Liga der Welt. Derzeit besteht die NBA aus 30 Mannschaften, von denen eine (die Toronto Raptors) in Kanada beheimatet ist. Jeweils 15 Mannschaften spielen in der Western und der Eastern Conference, die wiederum in jeweils drei Divisions unterteilt sind. Der Saisongewinner wird nach einer 82 Spiele umfassenden regulären Saison in den Play-offs ausgespielt, wobei jeweils die acht besten Teams beider Conferences in drei Runden nach dem Modus aufeinandertreffen. Der amtierende Meister ist die Mannschaft der Los Angeles Lakers. Die NBA ist eine geschlossene Liga ohne Auf- oder Absteiger. Neue Spieler werden über eine jährliche Entry Draft auf die Teams verteilt, wobei eine vorhergehende Auslosung über die Reihenfolge der Teams entscheidet. Seit 2001 ist der NBA eine kleinere Liga mit 15 sogenannten Farmteams angegliedert, die NBA Development League. Geschichte Als offizielles Gründungsdatum der NBA gilt der 6. Juni 1946, der Gründungstag der Vorgängerliga Basketball Association of America (BAA) in New York. Treibende Kraft für die Gründung des Verbandes waren die Besitzer und Betreiber von Sportarenen, die ihr Geld hauptsächlich mit Eishockey, vor allem in der NHL, verdienten und auf diesem Weg eine Auslastung für ihre Hallen und eine zusätzliche Geldeinnahme suchten. Erster Präsident der Liga und BAA-Vorsitzende wurde daher auch Maurice Podoloff, der damalige Präsident der NHL, nach welchem bis heute die MVP-Trophy benannt ist. Jedoch stand die BAA zu Anfang noch unter einem schlechten Stern. Sie wies zwar zu ihrer Gründung, im Gegensatz zu den meisten anderen Profiligen der damaligen Zeit, eine solide Finanzierung auf, es mangelte ihr aber an guten Spielern. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass sich bereits nach dem ersten Jahr vier Mannschaften aus der Liga zurückzogen. Deshalb wurde am 3. August 1949 die National Basketball League (NBL) übernommen, nachdem bereits 1948 drei Teams aus der NBL in die BAA wechselten, und die Liga schließlich in National Basketball Association umbenannt. Bis heute werden daher die BAA-Champions von 1947 bis 1949 auch als NBA-Champions geführt. Anfangs fristete die NBA ein Schattendasein neben der College-Liga NCAA. Diese geriet jedoch 1951 durch einen landesweiten Bestechungsskandal, dem sog. point shaving, in Verruf, wodurch die NBA an Popularität gewann. Zahlreiche College-Stars spielten nun für die NBA, unter anderem Joe Fulks und Jim Pollard. 1950 wurde die Liga auch für Afroamerikaner geöffnet und Earl Lloyd ging als erster schwarzer NBA-Spieler in die Geschichte ein, obwohl Chuck Cooper noch vor ihm gedraftet wurde, jedoch sein erstes Spiel einen Tag später als Lloyd antrat. Anfang der 1950er dominierte vor allem ein Team die Liga: die Minneapolis Lakers. Ihr wichtigster Spieler war der 2,08 m große Center George Mikan, der erste Superstar der NBA. Obwohl er relativ langsam und schwerfällig war, konnte ihn keine Verteidigung unter dem Korb stoppen. Da durch seine drückende Dominanz das Ligageschehen einseitig zu werden drohte, änderte man die Spielregeln. 1952 erweiterte man die Zone unter dem Korb, um die Center zu mehr Bewegung zu zwingen und das Spiel auf die Flügel zu verlagern. Die Folge war jedoch, dass weniger geworfen wurde und es dadurch zu häufigeren Foul-Spiel kam, um in Ballbesitz zu gelangen und so das Herunterspielen der Spieluhr durch den Gegner zu verhindern. Bei einigen Spielen 1953 pfiffen die Schiedsrichter über 100 Fouls. Der NBA rannten erneut die Zuschauer davon, und man beschloss, das Basketballspiel grundlegend zu verändern. Am 23. April 1954 wurde nach einer Idee des Teambesitzers Danny Biasone die sogenannte Wurfuhr (engl.: ) eingeführt. Nach der dazugehörenden Regel, der 24-Sekunden-Regel, muss ein Team in 24 Sekunden mindestens einmal auf den Korb geworfen haben. Geschieht dies nicht, wechselt der Ballbesitz. Diese Regel war ein Meilenstein für die Entwicklung des Basketballs und wurde nach und nach auch von der NCAA und der FIBA übernommen. Die 1960er gelten heute als die Jahre der Celtics-Dynastie, da die Mannschaft der Boston Celtics zwischen 1957 und 1969 insgesamt elf Meisterschaften gewann, davon acht hintereinander. Obwohl die meisten Spieler aus den Celtics-Meistermannschaften heute Mitglieder der Basketball Hall of Fame sind, verbindet man mit der Celtics-Dynastie hauptsächlich zwei Namen; den des Trainers, Red Auerbach, sowie den des Anführers und wichtigsten Spielers, Bill Russell. Nach dem Ende der Celtics-Vorherrschaft begann eine Art „Dunkle Epoche“ der NBA. Das Spielniveau sank ab, das Zuschauerinteresse ließ nach. Zum einen weil sich die NCAA 20 Jahre nach dem Bestechungsskandal langsam wieder erholte, zum anderen weil 1967 eine Konkurrenzliga namens American Basketball Association (ABA) gegründet wurde. Diese begann nach und nach Spieler aus der NBA abzuwerben, u. a. Rick Barry, damals einer der Topstars. Ebenso erlaubte sie Spielern auch ohne abgeschlossene College-Ausbildung die Teilnahme am Spielbetrieb, und so wurde 1974 mit Moses Malone dem ersten Highschool-Spieler ein Profivertrag gegeben. Mitte der 1970er geriet die ABA jedoch in finanzielle Schwierigkeiten, was am 17. Juni 1976 zur Übernahme durch die NBA führte. Es wurden allerdings nur vier der neun ABA-Teams in die NBA aufgenommen: die Nuggets, Pacers, Spurs und Nets. Ebenso wurden einige ABA-Neuheiten ins NBA-Regelwerk übernommen, beispielsweise die Dreipunktelinie oder der Slam Dunk Contest. Die 1980er sind heute als die Jahre der Lakers-Celtics-Rivalität bekannt. Die Hauptakteure hießen Larry Bird und Magic Johnson, die sich 1979 auch schon im Endspiel um die College-Meisterschaft gegenüberstanden. Bird führte die Celtics zu drei Meisterschaften, Magic gewann mit den Lakers sogar fünf. Dreimal standen sie sich im Finale um die Meisterschaft sogar direkt gegenüber. Die Ära endete abrupt, als Magic Johnson am 7. November 1991 nach der Diagnose „HIV positiv“ zurücktrat. Ein Jahr später beendete Larry Bird seine Karriere. Die Bühne war frei für einen neuen Star, und Michael Jordan wurde zum neuen Superstar. Jordan gewann mit den Chicago Bulls zwischen 1991 und 1998 sechs Meisterschaften, und machte durch seine spektakuläre Spielweise die NBA in der ganzen Welt populär. Jordans Rücktritt am 13. Januar 1999 hinterließ ein Vakuum, das kein Spieler der NBA füllen konnte. Die Popularität der Liga sank vor allem in den USA erneut ab. Dazu kam, dass die Gehälter der meisten Spieler ins Unermessliche wuchsen, was die Teambesitzer nun nicht mehr bezahlen wollten. Die Verhandlungen über einen neuen Tarifvertrag (Collective Bargaining Agreement, CBA) scheiterten, und so kam es zum Spielerstreik, dem Lockout. Die Lockout-Saison (engl. = »Aussperrung«) 1998/99 markiert den Übergang von der Jordan-Ära zur heutigen NBA. Seit der Saison 1999/2000 galt Shaquille O’Neal als zentrale Figur der NBA, und auch wenn er nie Jordans Popularität erreichte, war er ihm in puncto Dominanz ebenbürtig. Ebenfalls eine wichtige Figur in dieser Zeit war das junge Supertalent Kobe Bryant, der zusammen mit O’Neal bei den Lakers spielte. O’Neals und Bryants Lakers gewannen 2000 bis 2002 drei Meisterschaften in Folge, 2003 unterlagen sie knapp dem späteren Champion San Antonio Spurs. 2004 unterlagen die favorisierten Lakers dem Ostmeister Detroit Pistons, woraufhin die Mannschaft auseinander brach. Für die Saison 2004/05 galten die Kräfteverhältnisse als ausgeglichen wie schon lange nicht mehr. Am Ende setzten sich erneut die San Antonio Spurs durch und gewannen gegen die Detroit Pistons die Meisterschaft. Die NBA hat sich unter der Regie von David Stern zu einem florierenden Wirtschaftsunternehmen entwickelt. Die Liga, ursprünglich mit elf Teams gestartet, von denen heute nur noch die Celtics, die Knicks und die Warriors dabei sind, erweiterte sich bis 2004 auf 30 Teams. Zum 50. Geburtstag der Liga 1996 wurde eine Frauenliga, die Women’s National Basketball Association (WNBA) gegründet. Ebenso gelang Stern die Popularisierung von Basketball in der Welt, wodurch in den letzten Jahren immer mehr ausländische Spieler in die NBA wechselten, so etwa der chinesische Center Yao Ming, der französische Guard Tony Parker oder der Würzburger Dirk Nowitzki von den Dallas Mavericks. Teams Die NBA ist in Western Conference und Eastern Conference unterteilt. Die beiden Conferences sind wiederum in je drei Divisions gegliedert. In einer regulären Saison (Regular Season) spielt jedes Team je viermal gegen die vier Mannschaften aus der eigenen Division (16 Spiele), je drei- bis viermal gegen die zehn Mannschaften aus den anderen Divisions der eigenen Conference (36 Spiele) und je zweimal gegen die fünfzehn Mannschaften aus der anderen Conference (30 Spiele). Jedes Team bestreitet somit vor den Play-offs 82 Spiele. Für gewonnene Spiele gibt es keine Punkte, es zählt der Anteil an gewonnenen Spielen. Unentschieden gibt es nicht. Falls doch, wird das Spiel verlängert. Anhand der Tabelle werden die Play-offs ermittelt, in denen die besten acht Mannschaften jeder Conference in einem K.-o.-System gegeneinander antreten (der Erste gegen den Achten, der Zweite gegen den Siebten usw.). Die drei Divisionssieger und der beste Zweite werden dabei entsprechend ihrer Bilanz an eins bis vier gesetzt, die restlichen vier besten Teams der Conference nehmen die Plätze fünf bis acht ein. In den Play-off-Runden wird nach dem Modus Best-of-Seven der Ost- bzw. West-Meister gekürt. Diese beiden Mannschaften spielen dann abschließend in der sogenannten Finalserie, die ebenfalls nach dem Modus best of seven ausgetragen wird, um die Larry O'Brien Championship Trophy. Individuelle Auszeichnungen Die NBA vergibt nach jeder Saison eine Reihe von Auszeichnungen an einzelne Spieler. Die älteste ist die Nominierung zum All-NBA Team, eine Auswahl der besten zehn (seit 1988/89: der besten 15) Spieler der NBA. Diese Auswahl ist in zwei (seit 1988/89: drei) Teams unterteilt und wird seit der ersten NBA- bzw. BAA-Saison 1946/47 von Sportjournalisten gewählt. Zur Saison 1955/56 führte man eine Auszeichnung für den wertvollsten Spieler (eng.: Most Valuable Player, kurz MVP) ein. Die dazu gehörige Trophäe ist nach Maurice Podoloff, dem ersten Liga-Präsidenten benannt. Bis 1980 wurde der MVP von den NBA-Profis gewählt, was dazu führte, dass unbeliebte Spieler wie Rick Barry die Auszeichnung nie gewannen, obwohl sie sie verdient hätten. Seit der Saison 1980/81 wird auch die MVP-Auszeichnung von einer Jury aus Sportjournalisten vergeben. Noch vor der Einführung des MVP wurde eine Auszeichnung an den besten Neuling der Liga, den sog. Rookie of the Year vergeben. Seit der Saison 1952/53 gibt es diesen Titel, dessen Trophäe nach Eddie Gottlieb, einem Gründungsmitglied der NBA und Teambesitzer der „Warriors“, benannt ist. Bei den NBA-Finals 1969 wurde erstmals eine Auszeichnung für den besten Spieler der Finalserie vergeben, den sog. Finals MVP. Jerry West war in jenem Jahr der erste und einzige Spieler, der die Auszeichnung gewann, obwohl er aus der Verlierermannschaft kam. Bis heute ist es ungeschriebenes Gesetz, dass der Finals-MVP nur aus der Siegermannschaft kommen kann. Um auch die besten Verteidiger der Liga zu würdigen wurde 1968/69 die Wahl zum All-Defensive-Team eingeführt. Genau wie beim All-NBA-Team werden dabei die zehn besten Verteidiger zu je zwei Teams zusammengestellt. In der Saison 1982/83 kamen wieder gleich zwei Neuerungen hinzu: Zum einen wurde zusätzlich zum All-Defensive-Team auch ein Defensive Player of the Year gewählt, zum anderen wurde eine Auszeichnung für den wertvollsten Bankspieler, der Sixth Man of the Year Award, geschaffen. Seit 1985/86 wird außerdem der Spieler ausgezeichnet, der sich im Vergleich zur vorherigen Spielzeit am meisten verbessert hat (Most Improved Player Award kurz:'' MIP''). Eine Art Auszeichnung können auch die Fans verleihen, indem sie per Voting die fünf besten Spieler jeder Conference für das NBA All-Star Game nominieren. Siehe auch: Basketball Hall of Fame und Liste der Mitglieder der Basketball Hall of Fame Liste der NBA-Finalserien Vorwürfe gegen die NBA Der ehemalige Schiedsrichter Tim Donaghy erhob im Juni 2008 schwere Vorwürfe gegen die NBA. Einige Schiedsrichter sollen auf Anweisung der NBA Spiele manipuliert haben. Im Jahr 2002 sollen die Schiedsrichter die L. A. Lakers in ihrem sechsten Playoff-Spiel gegen die Sacramento Kings bevorteilt haben. Die NBA wollte, dass es zu einem siebten Spiel kommt. Auch sollen die Schiedsrichter von der NBA angewiesen worden sein, gegen bestimmte Starspieler keine technischen Fouls zu verhängen.Chris Sheridan: 2002 Lakers-Kings Game 6 at heart of Donaghy allegations. Auf: ESPN.com Tim Donaghy wurde wegen Spielmanipulation und Weitergabe von Insider-Wissen angeklagt. Ihm wird vorgeworfen, auf die Hälfte der von ihm seit 2003 geleiteten NBA-Spiele gewettet zu haben. Die NBA verlangt nun das an ihn in diesem Zeitraum bezahlte Gehalt zurück. Außerdem soll Donaghy für die 16 Partien in der Saison 2006/07 zahlen, in denen er seine Insiderinformationen an Dritte weitergegeben hat. Der ehemalige Schiedsrichter soll auch die Anwaltskosten übernehmen. Somit verlangt die NBA einen Betrag von ca. 1,4 Millionen Dollar als Schadensersatz von Donaghy. Die Gerichtsverhandlung fand am 14. Juli statt. Donaghy wurde dabei zu 15 Monaten Haft verurteilt. Siehe auch * Salary Cap * Liste der nach Punkten erfolgreichsten NBA-Spieler Literatur * Mike Carlson und Jens Plassmann: NBA Basketball. Stars & Stories, Reinbek bei Hamburg 1994, ISBN 3-499-19435-X * Terry Pluto: Tall Tales. The Glory Years of the NBA, Lincoln (Nebraska) 1992, ISBN 0-671-74279-5 (engl.) Weblinks * nba.com: Deutsch-sprachige Website der NBA * basketball-reference.com: Webseite über die Saisonstatistiken der NBA (englisch) Einzelnachweise Kategorie:National Basketball Association Kategorie:Sportverband (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Nationaler Sportverband (Vereinigte Staaten) Kategorie:Basketball in den Vereinigten Staaten az:NBA bat-smg:NBA ceb:National Basketball Association da:NBA en:National Basketball Association es:National Basketball Association ga:NBA hi:नेशनल बास्केटबॉल असोसिएशन hy:ԱՄՆ Բասկետբոլի ազգային ասոցիացիա it:National Basketball Association ja:NBA ku:NBA ml:എൻ.ബി.എ. mn:Үндэсний Сагсан Бөмбөгийн Холбоо mr:नॅशनल बास्केटबॉल असोसिएशन oc:National Basketball Association om:NBA ru:Национальная баскетбольная ассоциация sh:NBA sq:National Basketball Association tg:НБА vls:National Basketball Association }}